This invention relates generally to nonwoven fabrics and, more particularly to a family of nonwoven fabrics which are formed by combining a melt-blown polypropylene mat and directionally oriented thermoplastic netting. These nonwoven fabrics have a unique combination of properties including strength and precisely controlled porosity.